


adoration

by Tori_6



Category: Shinhwa
Genre: CHUNGDONG, JINWAN, M/M, WANJIN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 00:03:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14123754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tori_6/pseuds/Tori_6
Summary: My first story on here and I hope you all like it, not many people write for these two and I'm hoping I can do just that. Anyways this is just a small fic, still unsure if I will continue this au. It's non-famous by the way. Also I tend to focus on details so I hope that's what you read. criticism is always welcome. Thank You -Tori





	adoration

**Author's Note:**

> My first story on here and I hope you all like it, not many people write for these two and I'm hoping I can do just that. Anyways this is just a small fic, still unsure if I will continue this au. It's non-famous by the way. Also I tend to focus on details so I hope that's what you read. criticism is always welcome. Thank You -Tori

Dongwan shouldn't have gone home with him. It was already late and he should've just stayed with Hyesung. He offered him a drink at the bar, there was something about those dark chocolate eyes that he could trust. Then that low deep voice followed soon after and Dongwan was hooked. Maybe it was because he was his ideal type or maybe the height difference they had was a dead give away.

They danced for a bit, it was filled with teasing movements but still gentle with one another. Things were escalating fast but Dongwan was okay with it. He found out the mans name from a low whisper in his ear. Junjin, he liked the feeling of it in his mouth. Hyesung was no where in sight. Well Dongwan couldn't really see him with Junjins tongue half-way down his throat. They had moved to the hallway exiting the club. Dongwan could feel the bass of the music on his back as he was pushed up against the wall. His senses were going crazy. His nose was filled with Junjins smell, it was cigarettes mixed with strawberries. His mouth was addicting, Dongwan would chase for more every time Jin would pull away. Finally Wan was able to pull away and rested his head against the wall behind him. Junjin was on his exposed neck, licking and sucking at what ever he could. 

"Come home with me…please?"

Junjin was looking at him now. Those eyes starring right back at him, the same trust he saw earlier in the, stronger than ever. He stayed looking up at him, unsure when he agreed but next thing he knew he was walking down the street to Junjins place hand in hand with him. Very small alcohol in their system but Dongwan felt drunk every time he looked over at Jin. He should've at the bar said no to him and waited for Hyesung. This stranger could do anything to him, he didn't know what exactly but it gave him trust in this tall chocolate eyed man. 

Junjin was undressing him with lightening speed. Domgwan was doing the same to Junjin. Their lips stayed close to one another as much as they could. Pulling away for only seconds when their shirts separated them. Dongwan was in his underwear already. Junjin was taking his time to take his pants off when really he was distracted by how Dongwan looked half naked. He puled away to get a better view. 

"Wow…"

Dongwan blushed,

"What's wrong?" 

He felt self conscious of himself at the moment. 

"Nothing's wrong, your just WAY better looking than I had imagine at the club."

His eyes travelled back up to meet Dongwans fogged vision. 

"You're too perfect for me, you can't be real! You just can't,"

Dongwan then went back to kissing the taller man, straining onto his toes to reach and kiss him. Junjin smirked. 

"Oh I'm real alright, you deserved to hear that, it was the truth." 

Dongwan moaned, pulling him down to make out even more. Junjin has a way with his words Dongwan needed him right there right now. 

Dongwan didn't even notice the music playing softly in the background. They layed on the bed, well Junjin did, Dongwan was atop him slowly gyrating his hips. Time felt slowed down to him. Everything felt so perfect and so good.

"God- You're so beautiful Dongwan-ah~ You look so amazing like that~," 

Junjin was a sweet talker and Dongwan loved every second of it. He grabbed Junjins hands, moving them all along his body. They were bigger than his own so they held things a lot better than when he touches himself. 

"Don't stop~ Junjin please-uh~…keep going~" 

Dongwans hips moved to the music, like if he was back at the club dancing with Junjin, close, intimate, moving at the same time. A dance between the two strangers who already knew the steps to it. Junjin would arch up and Dongwan would gracefully move with him. Dongwan would move his hips again but in a circle until Junjin would grab them and dance at a new angle. Everything felt so good they didn't want it to end too fast now. Junjin sat up , meeting the bigger built body in the middle. His hands wrapped around the slender waist while Dongwans went around Jins neck. The bodies fitting together perfectly. 

"Are you okay? Want me to stop?"  
"No! … Fuck please d-don't~"

Junjin nodded, tightening his grip on the hips and thrusting faster into him. The angle let Junjin reach places he couldn't before He had Dongwan gasping and quivering like this. The hands on Jins shoulder tightened, his nails digging into Jins skin. He was leaving crescent shaped all along the soft skin. Dongwan was on cloud 9, he was so close to the edge, one more stroke and he was going to free fall. His face was buried in Junjins neck, crying into it. Jin was kissing at Dongwans exposed neck, his tongue snaking out. It was savory, sweat mixed with Dongwans own taste. 

"I'm close! Jin please-AH!"  
"Me t-too~!"

Dongwan pulled away, arching into the air as he gasped whimpered out Junjins name. Junjin looked up at the climaxing body, he was enchanting, all his movements were swift but captivating. Jin came next from the sight, masking his moans into Dongwans already bitten neck. They sat there, calming down from their high.

Wan laid atop Junjin. The thin sheets had covered their bodies. His free hand traced patterns into Jins chest mindlessly. His head rested right above Junjins heart, hearing it calmed him down. Junjins hand under Wan was gently playing with Dongwans hair, not a tickling manner but one Dongwan felt was soothing. His other free hand was resting under his own head. Light music still played in the background. Their legs were intertwined with one another. 

"Why did you agree to come home with me? I could've been some crazy guy," 

Junjin flailed his arm, Dongwan giggled at that. Junjin went on,

"I could've hurt you!" 

His hands pinched at Wans sides, they laughed into the air, the mood was comfortable now. Junjin was softly kissing at Dongwans cheek and jaw, resting his head in the crook of Dongwans neck. This time Dongwan was playing with his hair, massaging it.

"I don't know, I think it was because of your eyes. There was a sense of trust in them." 

Junjin sat up to look at Dongwan, resting his weight on one arm. "What do they say now?" Dongwan reached for the latter's bigger hand, entwining them with his own. He liked how they looked together. "Adoration?" He was unsure how Jin would react. Junjin smiled, leaning down to give Dongwan a soft kiss. "And that my love, would be right." [END]

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Great? Meh? or just sucked? Anyways hope you liked it! By giving me kudos I would know if you want to see more from them or more of me. Glad you stayed till the end...I hope. Thanks again -Tori


End file.
